warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Sunnypaw907/Notizen
__NOEDITSECTION__ Pfoten weg! = Profil = Zitate Ausklappboxen Dazwischen Geschrieben * Wir kämpfen, um zu leben. Wir leben, um zu kämpfen. * We are the best furrends furrever! * I hope Mommy throws me a big pawty and that I have a happy purrthday! * Turn up the mewsic and let's get this pawty started! * Was ist das Lieblingsessen jeder Katze? Maus au Chocolat. Enthalten * Was ist das Lieblingsessen jeder französischen Katze? Maus au Chocolat. * We are the best furrends furrever! Aktuell * Nichts enthalten In Planung * Na großartig. Stopfen wir alle nutzlosen Katzen auf einen Haufen und hoffen, dass ein Baum auf sie fällt! * Wir kämpfen, um zu leben. Wir leben, um zu kämpfen. * Turn up the mewsic and let's get this pawty started! * I hope Mommy throws me a big pawty and that I have a happy purrthday! * Könnte man den Menschen mit der Katze kreuzen, so würde man den Menschen verbessern, die Katze jedoch verschlechtern. * Die Menschheit lässt sich grob in zwei Gruppen unterteilen: Die Katzenliebhaber und die vom Leben benachteiligte. * Gott schuf die Katze, damit der Mensch einen Tiger zum Streicheln hat. Meine Katzen Geschrieben * Nichts enthalten Enthalten * Pelz, knuffig, weich und verschmust, aber doch noch Spuren einer echten Wildkatze. * Mila hatte echt Glück, dass wir sie aus der Tötungsstation geholt haben! * Du bist zu schwabbelig, um fett zu sein, Möhre! * Lüchen ist und bleibt eben eine Wildkatze. Sie muss sich verstecken. * Die wurlige Wurl-Wurli aus der wurligen Wurl-Wurli-Wurli-Welt kann nur Bunny sein! Aktuell * Nichts enthalten In Planung * Stell dir vor, was Tiff-Tiff alles hinter sich hat! Kein Wunder, dass sie so ängstlich ist. * Grumpy achtet schon darauf, dich vorzuwarnen, wenn sie gerade kampfig ist. Du darfst ihre Körpersprache nicht ignorieren! * Emmis Mutter war die ängstlichste Katze im ganzen Verein! Warrior Cats Katzen, die ich mag Geschrieben * Gelbzahn: Kein Zitat enthalten * Leopardenstern: Kein Zitat enthalten Enthalten * Nichts enthalten Aktuell * Nichts enthalten In Planung * Gelbzahn: Ich rede nicht aus Freude an meiner eigenen Stimme, wie andere Katzen das tun. * Leopardenstern: Ich kann es kaum erwarten, an meiner ersten Schlacht zu kämpfen! * Häherfeder: Bringt mich doch um! Das wird mich auch nicht aufhalten können. Ich werde euch auch nach meinem Tod finden und dann vernichte ich euch! * Schildkrötenschwanz: Töten führt immer nur zu noch mehr Töten. Lass das dir eine Lehre sein. * Halber Mond: Ich bin die einzige Katze, die sich noch an den See erinnern kann und an die Reise, die uns hierhergeführt hat. Aber ich habe dreimal so viele Monde hier in den Bergen gelebt wie am See und jetzt ist mein Herz vom endlosen Rauschen des Wasserfalls erfüllt. * Eichhornschweif: Katzen, die heimlich lauschen, hören oftmals Dinge, die sie gar nicht hören wollen. * Distelblatt: Wozu fair sein. Wir sind hier doch nicht beim SternenClan! * Großer Schatten: Es gibt nur zwei Gründe, von denen alle Wesen getrieben werden: Angst oder Gier. * Jake: Jedes Wesen muss irgendwo hingehören. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber deine Pfoten schon. Katzen, die ich nicht mag Geschrieben * Nichts enthalten Enthalten * Nichts enthalten Aktuell * Nichts enthalten In Planung * Fuchsherz: Vier Monde alt, und sie glaubt, sie weiß schon alles. (Über) * Kiefernstern: Ich habe acht Leben für den DonnerClan hingegeben - jedes davon bereitwillig. Aber ich will nicht mein neuntes riskieren. * Mottenpelz: Nein! Der Kampf wird jetzt ausgetragen, bevor die Erinnerung an meinen Vater in unseren Herzen verblasst. Sein Tod muss gerächt werden! * Feuerstern: Aber das ist doch dumm! Warum können die Clans nicht zusammenarbeiten und sich die Jagdgründe teilen, statt sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen? Meine Katzen Themen Feli Geschrieben * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Enthalten * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Aktuell * Ausbauen des Textes * Ausführlicheres Schreiben In Planung * Nichts enthalten Mila Geschrieben * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Enthalten * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Aktuell * Ausbauen des Textes * Ausführlicheres Schreiben In Planung * Nichts enthalten Lotti Geschrieben * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Enthalten * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Aktuell * Ausbauen des Textes * Ausführlicheres Schreiben In Planung * Nichts enthalten Loulou Geschrieben * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Enthalten * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Aktuell * Ausbauen des Textes * Ausführlicheres Schreiben In Planung * Nichts enthalten Sunny Geschrieben * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter Enthalten * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Aktuell * Ausbauen des Textes * Ausführlicheres Schreiben In Planung * Nichts enthalten Tiffy Geschrieben * Nichts enthalten Enthalten * Nichts enthalten Aktuell * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ruhe in Frieden, Tiffany. * Ihr Rang In Planung * Nichts enthalten Sasi Geschrieben * Nichts enthalten Enthalten * Nichts enthalten Aktuell * Nichts enthalten In Planung * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Emmi Geschrieben * Nichts enthalten Enthalten * Nichts enthalten Aktuell * Nichts enthalten In Planung * Warum wir sie bekommen haben * Ihr Charakter * Wie wir sie bekommen haben * Wie sie sich benimmt * Ihr Rang Ausklappboxen Überschriften Ausklappbox 1 Geschrieben * Über mich Enthalten * Persönliche Infos Aktuell * Nichts enthalten In Planung * Nichts enthalten Ausklappbox 2 Geschrieben * Warrior Cats * Rätsel * Sonnenpfote Enthalten * Wichtige Charaktere Aktuell * Wichtige Charaktere In Planung * Nichts enthalten Ausklappbox 3 Geschrieben Enthalten Aktuell In Planung Ausklappbox 4 Ausklappbox 5 Ausklappbox 6 Ausklappbox 7 Ausklappbox 8 Ausklappbox 9 |}